


Words

by Stormwind13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Children of the Forest, Gen, Old Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Stormwind13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's first Words had been taught to her at her father's knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire and I'm making no money off of this work. This is just for fun.

Her first Words were written in ink, her father’s hand guiding the horsehair brush across the page. 

_Honor_

_Loyalty_

_Shelter_

Her lady mother taught her other words, words of the south and the warm lands, where they didn't think of winter and the long nights where family was the only thing that would keep you alive. Sansa learned those, but always returned to her father’s study, eager for more Words.

_Guidance_

_Patience_

_Temperance_

When she was older, Old Nan taught her to sew the Words into the cloth she was given and she did, wrapping her family, even Jon, even Theon, in the Words that would help them come home or stay warm as they followed their father on hunts and judgments. 

_Prudence_

_Safety_

_Compassion_

And then the court came and she followed it south, stitching new things into the hems of her dresses, hopes for love and dreams of her future with her husband in the shining courts that her mother had told her stories about. 

And then came the river and Lady and Sansa began to sew new Words into her cloth. 

_Justice_

_Peace_

_Sorrow_

In King’s Landing, her father taught her new Words, Words that could hurt and break. Words that she was never to use unless she could give accounting later as to why she felt those necessary, because the Children had not given the Words lightly or without hesitation and so they must be used carefully. 

But her father hadn’t used the Words. And he died, still with Honor and Compassion written in his clothes and on his heart. And so Sansa lied and sent a letter with the southern words to the North, with the Words her father taught her hidden among them. 

_Vengeance_

_Protection_

_Authority_

And then she went to the queen’s solar and smiled and asked if she could join them. And she took the cloth and began to sew her betrothed a new cloak. And this time her Words were different.

_Corruption_

_Unsagacious_

_Death_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
